Live Fast, Die Young
by VampireGleekxx
Summary: Just when Stefan hoped to turn his life around with Elena, Damon turned up and threatened to spoil it. But, now Nora Salvatore threatens their happiness even more. A younger sister she may be, but you know what they say about little sisters. They always make life hard for their older brothers.


**Summary: **_Just when Stefan hoped to turn his life around with Elena, Damon turned up and threatened to spoil it. But, now Nora threatens their happiness even more. A younger sister she may be, but you know what they say about little sisters. They always make life hard for their older brothers.__  
_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Diaries or anything else featured. Everything goes to their respective owners. Blah, blah, blah. I am not making any money from this. Yada, yada, yada. Oh, and the only thing I own is Eleanora 'Nora' Salvatore, well so far anyway.  
**

* * *

**intro**

_Elena slowly wakes up from a good nights sleep, but her sleepy eyes shoot open at a sound coming from downstairs. She slowly gets out of the bed, edging her way out of the room. "Hello?" She calls "Jeremy? Hello?" Her attempts at turning on the lights fail. The power is out. In darkness, she makes her way down the stairs and into the empty kitchen. Suddenly, the television in the corner of the room turns itself on "This is Logan Fell coming to you live from the streets of Mystic Falls with breaking news of another deadly animal attack. The wild animal terrorizing the citizens of Mystic Falls has claimed yet another victim , local high school student Elena Gilbert," Elena recoiled in horror as her picture flashed up onto the screen "Police are certain that forensic evidence will confirm that this is the same animal responsible for recent attacks". Elena's breathing turned shaky. She turned around and there it was. A shadow of a figure around the same height as her. Unrecognizable. "You know what's coming next," a seemingly sweet and heavenly voice playfully sang. Elena turned quickly and bolted towards the door. She opened the door and there the figure stood again. She turned trying to close the door on it, but failed. It had made it's way into the house. It was a vampire. It's sharp fangs seeming into Elena's tender neck._

Stefan shot up immediately, waking from his dream. His suddenly scream echoing through the wood paneled room. _Damon_. But, the voice. It was a girls voice. Seeming sweet and heavenly. Fluid. That could only mean...

His eyes scanned the room for her, and there she was. Sitting, with her long legs crossed, on his desk, was his younger sister, Ms. Eleanora Sophia Margaretta Salvatore. Or, more plainly known as Nora.

Her long dark brown hair fell in soft waves around her face and over her shoulders. Her deep brown eyes glistened in the morning sunlight making its way through the windows. Her dark features only emphasized her pale skin. Nora's girly dress sense shone through in the form of a red skirt, black and white striped top with three, quarter length sleeves, a leather vest, grey scarf, black tights and black lace-up, heeled ankle boots. Then, resting on the middle finger of her right hand was her lapis lazuli ring, her protection from sunlight and the only indication that she was a vampire. She looked like a perfectly normal teenager otherwise. But, of course, you needed prior knowledge of vampire protective devices to know the ring's true function.

"Bad dream?" Nora asked, an evil smirk playing on her peachy lips. She bounced herself off the desk and stepped closer to her older brothers bed, thick heels clicking on the wooden floor "You must still be on the animal diet, if I could get inside your head that easily. Tell me? Is it still Bambi or have you upgraded to Yogi Bear?"

Stefan sped out of his bed and towards Nora, holding her against the wall by her neck. Nora was the female counter-part of Damon, only worse. You know what they say about female hormones...

"Okay, I think I deserved that one," Nora choked, as Stefan held her neck tight in his hand. She tired to unclasp his firm grip but there was no hope. Stefan had the advantage of being two vampire years older than Nora, and even though he was on a puppy diet, Nora hadn't fed properly in over two days.

"What are you doing here?" Stefan snarled at her, his fangs protruding out of his gums.

"Steady on, bro," Nora continued to choke "first of all, let me down._ Then_ I'll explain." Stefan contemplated for a moment. If he let her go, there was a chance she'd make a break for it. It wasn't like she hadn't done it before "I promise." Stefan finally let go, and Nora crouched forward

"What are you doing here?" Stefan questioned again. Nora's breathing steadied again as she stood up straight.

"Can't a girl come visit her big brothers?" Nora asked, rhetorically, "I know Damon is here."

"Not you, you always have a hidden agenda," Stefan said, crossing his arms over his sculpted chest.

"Geez, nice welcome," Nora said, slowly circling her brother "How long has it been? 20 years?"

"About that," Stefan answered "Now, I'll ask once more, what are you doing here?"

"Well, let's just say I got bored with the high life," Nora said, stopping at his old diaries, she paused for a while, running her slender finger over the dust coated books, before looking back over her shoulder at her older brother "I may as well try the small town life for a while. I also heard they caught the _animal _that has been terrorizing the town."

"What?" Stefan questioned, knowing it was Damon that was behind all those attacks.

"Yeah, mountain lion," Nora said, explaining it with hand gestures "huge one. Think it attacked a hunter this morning. It's all over the news. But, you and I both know that that is a lie."

"How?" Stefan continued to question.

"I've been in town longer than you have known, Stef," Nora said, a smirk preying on her lips again as she walked slowly out the door "I know _everything_."


End file.
